


holding you close (even though you smell)

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: prompted by anonymous, who asked for "throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss" reaper76.





	holding you close (even though you smell)

Jesse gagged as he walked up, and Gabe laughed. He knew the combination of body odor, unwashed clothes, and general mustiness were bad enough that he could smell himself, but he hadn’t prepared for that extreme of a reaction and it was more satisfying than he’d thought. After six months in the jungle with radio silence from the outside world and without access to any real facilities besides river water, hiding out in caves and old bunkers to track and eliminate some rogue Omnics and other extremists, Gabe knew he smelled and looked quite ripe. 

During the entire flight back to the Swiss base after extraction, Gabe thought about:

  1. A scalding hot shower and how satisfying scraping the grime from his skin would feel,
  2. Real food that wasn't freeze dried or hard tack,
  3. Jack.



He couldn't help the way his eyes scanned the docking bay, because if Jesse knew he was on his way back, Jack must know too. Gabe was torn between what needs he would meet first, and while he was leaning towards the shower and the blessed water pressure, he knew where he truly wanted to be.

Jesse was doubled over, dry heaving dramatically, and Gabe pushed him on the shoulder with an eye roll. “Boss,” he choked out, “you’re worse’n’a dog that’s rolled in its own shit, ate it, and then threw it back up to roll in it again.”

Gabe snorted and ignored him as he started to cross the dock. Well-wishers clapped him on the back and congratulated him on a successful mission, but they were white noise that he accepted graciously if distractedly. 

Finally, Gabe laid eyes on the object of his thoughts, standing just inside the doorway leading to the rest of the base. His arms were folded across his chest and feet planted beneath him, expression calm and collected like the Strike-Commander was expected to be. Gabe was sure he was the only one who could see the twitch in his cheek and the impatient tap of his fingers betraying how excited he truly was, and warmth bubbled inside him to see his own emotions reflected in Jack. 

He made sure not to rush, taking each step patiently and at his regular pace so he didn't look too eager, but as a smile started to bloom over Jack’s face, Gabe wasn’t sure if he was succeeding.

Jack’s face didn’t change, although the other people around him reacted visibly to Gabe’s disgusting appearance. Gabe stared at him, taking in all the minor details that had changed while he was away: slightly deeper wrinkles around his eyes, a few more grey hairs mixed into the blonde, rosy cheeks that seemed more of a reaction to Gabe himself than a change he had missed.

“Reyes.” Gabe had to clench his jaw as Jack said his name, finally hearing his voice in person after so long apart made him weak.

“Morrison. Seems like you kept the building in one piece while I was gone.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched up higher. “That wasn’t really a risk. I was more concerned about your man over there,” he jerked his chin in the direction where Jesse was goofing off with other agents, “without anyone to rein him in starting a mutiny over the lack of breakfast sausages.”

Gabe threw his head back in a laugh, and knew the sappy look on Jack’s face was mirrored exactly on his own. “I’m ready for a shower, then we can debrief. Ok?”

Jack’s eyes dipped from Gabe’s face down the rest of his body, then scanned the rest of the loading bay. It was still crammed full of people taking care of the jet, unloading cargo, stragglers standing around for a glimpse of the newly returned team, and Gabe wanted nothing more than to be alone with the man before him. 

“I’ll walk you there.”

Gabe dipped his head and started through the doorway behind Jack, feeling right and good as Jack fell in at his shoulder. 

They were quiet as they walked through the base, other people giving Gabe a wide berth, but Jack stayed close behind him. 

Finally, after what felt like years and years of traversing the compound he knew better than the back of his hand, they reached their quarters, and Gabe scanned his ID card against the keypad. The door slid open and just after Gabe walked through, Jack turned him around with a hand on his shoulder, threw his arms around him, and pulled him into an enveloping hug.

Gabe squirmed, halfheartedly trying to escape the embrace. “Jack, I smell awful, I need to bathe, you can’t just…” His weak protests trailed off as Jack squeezed tighter, and he relaxed into it. 

Jack pressed his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder, before trailing a couple of kisses up across his cheek to meet his lips. Gabe’s eyes shut as they kissed, clenching his fists into the back of Jack’s shirt and pulling him closer. 

This is what he had missed for so long, and he suddenly didn’t know how he survived. He melted into the embrace, remembering the weight of Jack’s body against his, the taste of his lips, the euphoria of holding the man he loves in his arms. He’d been alone for so long with just his Blackwatch strike team, with only the memories of his husband to sustain him, and it felt like slipping into a warm bath, like home.

The thought reminded him that he was absolutely disgusting. He tried to pull away, but Jack’s arms tightened around him. He managed to press a last kiss to Jack’s mouth and lean their foreheads together, eyes still closed and breathing the same air. 

“Jack, I need a shower.”

“Yeah, you do.” 

Gabe scoffed and Jack laughed. “You could have let me go do that first. Now we’re both going to stink.”

“You’re lucky I love you so much that I couldn’t have done that.” Gabe fully agreed and pressed another light kiss to his mouth. “There’s only one solution that can solve this, I think.”

“What’s that?” Gabe murmured against his lips.

“We both need to shower, together. That way we can smell nice and fresh and get back to our reunion.”

Gabe exhaled, warm and content and smelly. Jack brushed his nose against Gabe’s, and didn’t let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest reaper76 thing i've written so far and i'm happy with it, i hope you all liked it too
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
